Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to leaf springs and mounts for leaf springs and specifically to prevention of failure in leaf springs.
A leaf spring is a suspension device used in heavy commercial vehicles such as vans, trucks, and rail cars. To provide suspension, the leaf spring spreads a load widely over the vehicle's frame. In contrast, a coil spring transfers the load to a single point on the frame. The leaf spring is basically a slightly arced band that bends (e.g., straightens out) to provide a cushioning effect.
The leaf spring attaches to the vehicle in at least three places: each end of the leaf spring attaches to the frame via “eyes.” Further, a middle portion of the leaf spring attaches to an axel of the vehicle via U-bolts. Thus, when the vehicle hits a bump or brakes hard, the upward momentum is suppressed over the range of the frame between the ends of the leaf spring, and the driver experiences a smoother ride.